The present invention is directed generally to an improved sawhorse and more particularly to a sawhorse adapted to support a workpiece at spaced-apart positions whereby both the cutoff and remaining portions of the workpiece may be supported after a saw cut is made through the workpiece.
Conventional sawhorses generally include a crossbar supported at each end by a pair of legs in the form of a A-frame. Some are provided with tool-carrying shelves below the crossbar but nevertheless, the crossbar remains as the only supporting surface of the sawhorse. The problem with conventional sawhorses is that when a workpiece is to be cut, the portion to be saved is supported on both sawhorses with the portion to be cut extending beyond one of the sawhorses. As a result, it is often necessary to have a second person support the portion being cut off or risk spoiling that portion as it splinters off.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a sawhorse adapted to provide independent support for the portions of the workpiece which are to be separated by a saw cut or the like.
A further object is to provide a sawhorse wherein support for a workpiece is provided at a position laterally offset from the sawhorse crossbar.
A further object is to provide a sawhorse including a plurality of extension tables supported in a common plane in laterally and longitudinally spaced-apart relation.
A further object is to provide a sawhorse having extension tables supported with the top surfaces thereof arranged in a common plane higher than the top of the sawhorse crossbar.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide an improved sawhorse which is economical to manufacture, simple in construction and efficient in operation.